


I can be your hero, baby

by InnerCinema



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Fae Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: Week 1For the prompt "wing fic"“Why should I, little changeling?” The man sneered and Derek felt the black tendrils tighten around him.“Because he is mine. And I don’t take kindly to other people touching what’s mine.”non-con elements due to the attempted kidnapping (just to be safe)





	I can be your hero, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Potrix and I started our own challenge to produce more fanwork (drabbles/ art).
> 
> Each week we give ourselves a prompt to fill until Sunday evening. 
> 
> This is my entry for week 1, prompt: "Wing-fic"
> 
> Again: the non-con tag stands for the kidnapping/captivity situation.
> 
> Unfortunate title desperately borrowed from Enrique Iglesias' "Hero" because that song has been low-key stuck in my head for weeks now.

 „You amuse me, pretty boy. I shall keep you. If nothing else, your suffering will be most beautiful.”, the man mused appraisingly, dragging an unnecessarily long fingernail over Derek’s cheek. The Alpha shuddered, but could not move, bound by black tendrils that seemingly originated from the man’s own shadow. Then, the man grabbed him by the scruff of his neck as if he weighed nothing. “Come on then, pet, let’s go home.” The man’s purr made Derek’s blood run cold.

_“Come with me, pet, let’s go to my place.”_

_“Your whole family will be there? Will I see you at all next week, pet?”_

_“Come on, Derek…”_

A loud bang tore him from his memories. He looked at the source and saw Stiles freed from the black chains that still kept the rest of the pack immobile and gagged.

“Leave him alone!” Stiles voice was steely as he walked slowly towards Derek and his captor, simultaneously shedding his human skin. So far, Stiles had only let him see glimpses of his mother’s heritage. Derek had seen the change in his eyes when things got really heated, heard the rustle of wings under the human disguise, smelled a hint of copper and the wet air after a cleansing rainstorm whenever he used his spark. Those moments had always been special and intimate but this was another kind of memorable: Stiles’ skin looked even paler than before with a soft shimmer to it, making his moles look even more like constellations. His eyes were still amber, but right now, their usually excited sparks were downright fiery. All in all, his face and his ears were more angular, the color of his hair more saturated and his limbs looked longer but what really caught the eye were the wings. They looked like three pairs of dragonfly wings with an iridescent coloring in blues, dark reds and blacks.

(There were probably better times to find out that the wings of his beautiful, badass boyfriend kind of did it for him, but, ah, well.)

“Why should I, little changeling?” The man sneered and Derek felt the black tendrils tighten around him.

“Because he is mine. And I don’t take kindly to other people touching what’s mine.”

“What are you going to do about this, then, changeling?”, the man smirked and scratched over Derek’s scalp, eliciting a flinch and a shudder from him.

The hand was torn from Derek’s head when Stiles threw himself at the man and kneed him in the crotch. Black tentacles tried to attack him but were repelled by some kind of invisible aura. They struggled for a moment until Stiles pressed the man firmly to the nearest wall and pulled something metallic from his pant pocket.

“I’ll let you live if you swear to never come back, boggart.” Stiles pressed the thing to the man’s throat which made him hiss and the distinct smell of burnt skin permeated the air. The man nodded frantically. “I swear.” With a last moment of increased pressure, Stiles let the man go. “Run. Run away, and never return.” And in merely the blink of an eye, the man was gone, swallowed by his own shadow, and with him, the shackles faded as well.

Stiles immediately let the thing in his hand go with a curse. “Damn! This wasn’t as insulated as I thought it would be!” He started blowing at his palm but Derek grabbed his wrist to drain the pain and to drag him closer.

“Did you really just quote The Lion King?” he asked with a smirk and watched Stiles’ ears go red and his wings give a little embarrassed flutter.

“Shut up. I Saved you.” He grumbled but Derek was having none of it.

He gently kissed the other’s fingers. “Thanks for that.”


End file.
